The work on this project involves studies concerned with the ways in which variations among rearing environments (especially as indexed by parental beliefs values, and practices) affect children's development. In one line of research, gender differences in the self-perceptions of two cohorts of 7th to 12th graders are being assessed longitudinally so that the antecedents and correlates of different styles of self-perception in adolescence can be explored. To explore antecedents further, portions of the self-perception battery were completed by a group of Swedish 15-year-olds whose development has been documented systematically since infancy. No substantive reports were completed in FY01.